Yo deseo
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: ...cerró los ojos para formular un "buen deseo" y con fuerza sopló su velita.
1. Parte I

_**Disclaimer.** Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**… — …**

**Yo deseo…**

**… — …**

* * *

**Parte I**

* * *

_Un sábado común en Nerima…_

—Bueno Kasumi, no todos los días se llega a la mayoría de edad.

—Pues sí, pero es un poco precipitado, además no tenemos suficiente dinero…

—¡Que va!, además celebraremos el cumpleaños de los dos, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

—No sé si a papá le agrade la idea.

—Papá vive en el siglo pasado, además habrá sake y dudo mucho que se resista.

—¡Cielos, Nabiki! no deberías de hablar así de papá.

—Como sea… entonces, ¿cuento contigo?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Pues manos a la obra.

Nabiki y Kasumi recorrieron durante horas todo el centro comercial comprando cositas aquí y allá; adquirieron todo lo necesario para la celebración e iban ya hacia la salida cuando se toparon con el recién inaugurado local de fiestas y regalos «**_Yume Inc._**», era la novedad, por decir lo menos: el lugar era precioso, lleno de colores vibrantes y arreglos tan llamativos que las hermanas Tendo se olvidaron por completo del tiempo y se entretuvieron un largo rato ahí.

Kasumi encontró una bonita tarjeta perfecta para su ahora novio Tofu; Nabiki curioseaba entre los estantes y vitrinas, que para su gusto tildaban en lo infantil.

—¡Mira qué bonito! —exclamó de pronto Kasumi, en sus manos tenía un peluchito de un esqueleto _kawaii_ con un enorme y saltón corazón entre las costillas— se parece a Betty, ¿crees que a Tofu le guste?

Nabiki hizo una mueca extraña. —Es un poco… infantil, ¿no te parece? —_ridículo_ habría querido decir.

—Oh, sí, tal vez…

—Pero si te gusta, cómpralo —dijo al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana.

Kasumi asintió feliz como una pequeña niña y siguió curioseando.

Luego de un rato, Nabiki empezó a bostezar aburrida pero no quería decirle nada a Kasumi, pues pocas veces la chica podría librarse de su aburrida rutina en casa, así que optó por mirar un poco más la tienda; mientras lo hacía a su mente llegó un recuerdo, había sido muy inusual la forma en la que de una mañana a otra había aparecido la tienda, así sin más, y pronto se volvió en el cotilleo común entre sus amigas de instituto, "es preciosa", "todo es muy lindo", "siempre tienen ofertas", "hay algo mágico", eran las palabras que casi siempre usaban para enaltecer al sitio, pero a ella poco le interesó el asunto: gastar su dinero en boberías… ni que estuviera loca.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Kasumi y la chica ya tenía un par de cosas más en las manos y una sonrisa enorme.

—Ay, Kasumi… —masculló por lo bajo y negó cerrando los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus orbes marrones, fijó la vista completamente extrañada en un sitio que hasta ese momento le había pasado completamente desapercibido, aunque era bastante raro pues el local era pequeño, era como si hubiese aparecido por arte de magia.

Tonterías…

Descorrió la cortina verde opaco y un nuevo mundo se desplegó ante sus ojos; eso sí llamó en exceso su atención. A diferencia de lo llamativa y colorida que era la parte externa, ahí era lúgubre y tenía un olorcillo a madera podrida y moho, muy penetrante.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —murmuró adentrándose por completo en el oscuro recoveco.

No podía haber un lugar así, no si el centro comercial era prácticamente nuevo y que decir de la tienda, sólo tenía un par de semanas de inaugurada; definitivamente ese era el olor característico de los lugares cerrados y viejos.

Pero Nabiki Tendo era curiosa, así que dejó de lado la lógica y se dedicó a mirar a conciencia el singular escondrijo. Todo lo que había ahí dentro era la versión _freaky_ de los escaparates, inclusive el cursi peluche de huesos tenía su versión, digámosle, no apta para personas sensibles; y después de un rato de estar ahí dentro, Nabiki sintió escalofríos.

Decidida a salir cuanto antes de ese escabroso sitio, giró sobre sus talones tan rápido, que al hacerlo chocó contra un estante herrumbroso e hizo que cayeran varias cosas y una tolvanera cubriera el mísero espacio.

_¡Cof, cof, cof!_ —el fino polvillo le hizo toser y lagrimear un poco—. Que idiota —murmuró, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a levantar su desastre.

Muñecos horrendos, tarjetas amarillentas, flores falsas salidas directamente de una pesadilla, llaveros deformes y un sinfín de "curiosas" cosas levantaba del suelo; acomodó todo como fuera y lo más rápido que podía pues cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más incómoda en ese lugar.

Lo último que levanto del piso era una antiquísima cajita de metal color ocre, tenía en relieve unas letras góticas imposibles de leer por la acumulación de suciedad, Nabiki frunció los labios y estiró un poco la orilla de su blusa para limpiar la tapa.

—"Yo deseo" —recitó las palabras de la cubierta.

—Excelente elección, si me permites decirlo. —Una voz seca aruñó el silencio.

Nabiki oteó en la oscuridad y logró entrever una especie de mostrador y detrás, una extraña mujer.

—Y ¿qué es? —preguntó acercándose a la mujer.

—Permítame —dijo y extendió su delgada mano.

Nabiki dejó la cajita en la mano de la mujer y esta sonrió, rápidamente tomó un pañuelo y lo extendió sobre el mostrador, con delicadeza abrió la cajita y sacó el contenido poniéndolo sobre la tela.

—¿Velitas? —la "excelente elección" parecía más bien un timo.

—Son más que eso, estas candelas tienen un poder extraordinario, se dice que fueron hechas por una bruja muy poderosa mil años atrás y su objetivo es cumplir el deseo que le sea pedido… así sea el más difícil de concebir…

—O sea que podría pedir unos… ¿10 millones de yenes?

—No, no…

—Entonces no sirven para nada.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen, sólo que no cumple deseos materiales.

—Oh…

—Ya me entiende.

—Claro… ¿cuál es el truco?

—No hay truco.

—¿Cuánto pide?

—3 mil yenes.

—¡¿Qué…?! no, gracias —no iba a perder dinero por algo que no sabía si funcionaría realmente—, adiós.

—Dame 2 mil yenes.

—500 yenes.

—1 700.

—560.

—Mil.

—600.

—950.

—650.

—800.

—Mil.

—¡700…! —gritó la extraña mujer y tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

—Ok, me lo llevo —sonrió triunfante Nabiki, siempre funcionaba su táctica de "negociación".

La mujer devolvió el contenido a la caja y la cerró, la envolvió en papel cebolla y sujetó las pestañas con cinta adhesiva, guardó el paquetito en una bolsa de papel sin logotipos y se la entregó a Nabiki con una mueca de molestia.

Nabiki pagó y tomó el bolsito con gracia, sonrió con displicencia y estaba pronta a irse cuando la mujer extraña la agarró por el brazo.

—¡Ah! ¡suélteme que le pasa!

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente. —Olvidé decirte… las _velitas_ sólo funcionan si se dan como obsequio.

—¿Cómo?

—Oh querida, tú… —ensanchó más su boca en una horrenda mímica de sonrisa— no puedes usarlas.

—Pero…

—Gracias por tu compra —dijo y soltó el brazo de la muchacha.

—Devuélvame mi… dinero —habló a la nada, la mujer ya no estaba.

Nabiki salió echando chispas.

—Ya vámonos, Kasumi.

—Sí, sólo pago y estoy contigo.

Nabiki salió molesta y esperó afuera sintiéndose estafada, suspiró, ya vería después en que utilizar esas cosas.

—Listo, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Es una larga historia…

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

El domingo por la mañana Kasumi puso manos a la obra, comenzó preparando un amplio menú de bocadillos, unos cuencos con chuches y frutillas para picar antes del pastel; Nabiki se dedicó a colocar adornos y algunas flores en toda la estancia para después ir por el pastel que habían pedido la tarde pasada.

Soun no opuso tanta resistencia y él mismo compró un par de botellas de sake para el festejo, Genma dijo que iba a donar un poco de su "talento" para animar la reunión, eso claro se traducía en estar en modo panda y treparse en un enorme balón –Dios sabe a quién se la habría quitado–; en cuanto a Nodoka, ella se había ido de vacaciones con Ranma y Akane a Nyūtō Onsenkyō como regalo anticipado y ese día, justo volverían, así que la sorpresa sería un completo éxito.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Nabiki, llevaba en los brazos la caja con el pastel.

—Me alegro —Kasumi tomó el paquete de manos de Nabiki— lo guardaré para que no pierda forma.

—Sí… bien me daré un baño para recibir a los invitados.

—Bueno, no tardes mucho.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde fueron arribando tanto amigos de Akane como de Ranma, algunos de la preparatoria y otros tantos de la universidad. Nabiki decidió que sólo por esa vez no vendería la _exclusividad_ de Ranma con las otras "prometidas", así que ninguna persona _non grata_ arruinaría el festejo de su hermanita y futuro cuñado.

**… — …**

El ambiente era de lo más informal y agradable, una hora atrás Genma-panda había comenzado con su espectáculo –bastante divertido a decir verdad– y entre risas y algún que otro borracho feliz y cantarín, la fiesta dio inicio.

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

—Estoy tan cansada… que haré de cuenta que no existes.

—¡Ah, sí! pues lo mismo digo…

Akane no replicó, realmente estaba más que agotada: habían sido cuatro días maravillosos, la lejanía, el lugar, el clima, el _onsen, _quién sabe qué, habrían logrado que ellos tuvieran una especie de tregua; no había gritos y hablaban sobre cualquier cosa con el mejor de los ánimos, todo parecía tomar nuevos bríos y Nodoka se sentía muy orgullosa de su plan, alejar a su retoño de las ponzoñosas manos de esas autoproclamadas prometidas, había sido la mejor idea en mucho tiempo, mucho mejor que las ideas de Genma y Soun.

Pero el inminente regreso a Nerima, volvió todo a la "normalidad"; y ahora no paraban de pelear y todo por ese "amable" empleado. Nodoka suspiraba desanimada. Mientras, los prometidos se ignoraron desde que bajaron del tren y así continuaron en todo el trayecto al Dojo Tendo.

—No les gustaría comer _ramen_, aquí cerca venden uno muy rico y cierran hasta tarde.

—Gracias tía Nodoka, pero ahora no. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y darme un largo baño.

—Primero lo haré yo… —masculló fuerte Ranma desde la otra acera, esperaba un contraataque que nunca llego.

Akane sólo rodó los ojos, definitivamente estaba cansada.

**… — …**

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las once…

—Ya tardaron demasiado.

—"Bueno… al menos alcanzará pastel para todos" —Genma mostraba un letrero mientras frotaba su regordeta panza.

—Lo bueno es que los amigos de Akane dejaron muchos regalos.

—Sí, pero es una lástima que no hayan podido convivir con ellos.

—Pues…

Nabiki dejó de hablar, llevó su dedo índice a los labios para que todos guardaran silencio; afuera se lograba escuchar la suave voz de Nodoka y la gruñona voz de Ranma. Rápidamente todos tomaron posición y apagaron las luces de la estancia.

—Bueno… podrían compartir la ducha, así ninguno tiene que esperar.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?!

—No tiene nada de malo, además…

—¡SORPRESA! —El grito al unísono hizo que Nodoka parara de hablar.

—Pero ¿qué demonios es esto…? —farfulló Ranma.

—Una fiesta para ustedes que casi se pierden —soltó sarcástica Nabiki.

—Oh… pero no debieron. —Habló Akane parpadeando pesadamente.

—Ya bueno, aún estamos a tiempo de festejar —dijo Soun acercándose—. Señor Saotome, sirva sake para los muchachos.

—"Salen dos sakes" —mostró su letrero y se dispuso a servir el líquido.

Para Ranma no era la primera vez que tomaba sake, lo había hecho un par de años atrás con Hiroshi y Daisuke cuando se graduaron de la preparatoria y un par de veces más; pero para Akane sí era la primera vez y con el primer trago sintió un inmenso calor recorrer su garganta.

—Y que tal ¿les gusto?

—No mucho… —dijo Akane con una mueca.

—Eres una llorona —soltó Ranma zampándose otro sake para luego mirarla de forma retadora.

Akane entendió el mensaje, agarró su vasito y bebió el resto del líquido y así lo hizo con otros tantos más, tantos que perdió la cuenta; definitivamente fue mala idea, estaba con el estómago vacío y el efecto alcohólico hizo mella en su estado. Ranma se arrepintió después de ver a Akane tomarse el tercer vaso –a él, el sake le hacía cosquillas ya que nunca lograba embriagarlo en su forma masculina–, pero a ella parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarse sobre la mesa baja.

—Cierto… el pastel —susurró de pronto Kasumi.

—Yo voy —contestó rápido Nabiki— tú quítale la botella a papá… y a Akane.

Kasumi asintió.

**… — …**

Las risas llegaban atenuadas hasta la cocina mientras que Nabiki sacaba el pastel del refrigerador, lo sacó de la caja y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la encimera.

—Las velitas… dónde están… —murmuraba abriendo todas las gavetas.

Ella recordaba haber visto algunas en el cajón de los cucharones, pero no había nada.

—Ya sé…

**… — …**

Entre Nodoka y Kasumi lograron esconder las dos botellas de sake que quedaban; Akane estaba recostada sobre sus brazos en la mesa baja en un estado casi de somnolencia, Genma-panda roncaba en un rincón del salón y Soun intentaba entablar una conversación de hombre a hombre con Ranma, pero él estaba aburrido y contestaba sólo con monosílabos. Así que cuando Nabiki llegó con el pastel, todo estaba más o menos en calma.

Dejó el pastel en la esquina cercana a Akane y encendió las dos velitas rojas que coronaban el betún, Kasumi apagó las luces y cantaron a destiempos el tan popular "Happy Birthday".

Nabiki palmeó un par de veces para captar la atención de todos. —Ahora, cuando soplen su velita, pidan un deseo.

—Un… ¿quéhhh? —arrastró Akane.

—Un deseo tontita.

—Ahhh… yaaa… yoh desheeo…

—No, no, no, sólo piénsalo, no lo digas en voz alta.

—Ohhh —murmuró e infló las mejillas para soplar su velita.

—Acércate Ranma, también es para ti el pastel —dijo Kasumi.

Ranma se acercó con parsimonia y se sentó justo frente a Akane, a través de luz que proporcionaban las velitas lograba ver el embriagado rostro de la muchacha y sus cristalinos ojos color tierra, tan cálidos…

—Ni se te ocurra soplar mi vela —advirtió ella con su modorra vocecilla.

Ranma rió en sus adentros. —Pide un buen deseo.

Ese tono y esas palabras lograron evaporar el alcohol de la mente de Akane, sólo a medias; cerró los ojos para formular un "buen deseo" y con fuerza sopló su velita.

**… — …**

* * *

Hola!

Pues heme aquí con un nuevo relato ;) -muy corto, por cierto-, que ha surgido de la invitación para celebrar el "cumpleaños" de Ranma y Akane (con una semana de retraso, lo sé, no me juzguen, hehehe) del grupo "Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica", y bueno no quería dejar en el "cementerio de fics olvidados" esta historia, que por cierto estará dividida en un par de entregas, así pues... espero que les guste :D

Nos leemos luego.

**11-05-19**

**Revontuli.**


	2. Parte II

_**Disclaimer**. Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

… — …_  
_

**Parte II**

… — …

* * *

_Los tibios rayos del sol acariciaban sus cuerpos que reposaban sobre el mullido colchón, unidos en un abrazo. _

_—No te molesta que estemos… así. _

_—No, para nada… me gusta estar contigo. _

_—A mí también. _

_Ella suspiró. —Sabes… anoche pedí un deseo. _

_—Ah, ¿Y me dirás lo que pediste? _

_Ella cubrió su rostro con las manos. _

_—Anda, dime por favor. _

_Akane asomó sus ojos por entre los dedos. —Un… b-beso. _

_—¿Mío? _

_Ella volvió a juntar los dedos y con el rostro nuevamente oculto, afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Ranma se apoyó sobre su codo y con la mano contraria, apartó las manos de la cara de Akane y le sonrió de forma encantadora. _

_—No necesitabas desearlo… _

_—¿No…? _

_Él negó lentamente y comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar la mandíbula de la chica, recorrió todo el contorno y llegando a la oreja acomodó por detrás un mechoncito de cabello, después acercó su boca hasta la oreja de Akane y susurró. _

_—No, porque yo también quiero besarte. _

_—Ranma… _

_—Akane, Akane… —susurraba acercándose a la boca de la chica. _

_Ella cerró los ojos a la expectativa de tan anhelado beso. _

.

—Akane. Akane. ¡AKANE!

El potente sonido esfumó su lindo sueño, recostada sobre su espalda parpadeaba pausadamente mientras se acostumbraba a la excesivamente brillante y molesta luz del día…

—Sólo fue un sueño —se escuchó suspirar.

—Debió ser uno muy bueno, llevo más de quince minutos intentando despertarte y estabas dormida como una roca.

—¡Aahhhh! —gritó al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¡Mhumm! No te sientes bien, ¿cierto? —dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Akane intentó incorporarse pero tan pronto lo hizo, se sintió mareada y adolorida, llevó sus manos a la cabeza pues sentía que se le partiría en dos.

—Sí, tienes resaca.

—¡Qué! —siseó sentándose.

—Anoche te excediste mucho, Akane.

—Anoche… —dijo con la mirada fija en el felpudo al pie de su cama, tenía tantas lagunas en la mente que lo último que podía recordar era que bebía sake y mucho.

Nabiki la miró con atención y pudo apreciar su maltrecho estado. —Sí, supongo que estas indispuesta para ir a la escuela.

—Eh… no, yo… sí puedo —dijo intentando ponerse en pie, pero se tambaleó y se sentó de nuevo sobre su cama.

—Le diré a tía Nodoka que traiga un poco de su remedio, papá y tío Genma están en tu misma situación.

—¿Y Ranma…? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

La castaña sonrió. —Desde temprano fue al Dojo Sasaki para hacer no sé qué cosa.

Akane pareció meditarlo. —¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, es para el próximo torneo escolar.

Nabiki alzó una ceja con marcado desinterés. —Bueno, como sea. Ya me voy, es tarde.

—Sí —musitó—. ¡Nabiki! ¡aauch! —exclamó muy fuerte y las punzadas en su cabeza se hicieron más agudas.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación…? —murmuró— es que… no lo recuerdo.

—Ranma te trajo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Él se ofreció —dijo y Akane intentaba recordar, pero era en vano— era todo lo que ibas a preguntar, porque ya voy tarde.

—Aaahh, s-sí.

**… — …**

El remedio de Nodoka le sentó de maravilla a Akane y cerca del mediodía ya se encontraba totalmente repuesta, el resto del día ocurrió de la forma más normal y aburrida posible.

Después de terminar los alimentos y ya entrada la tarde, Akane se sentó en el pasillo y se dispuso a leer el libro que Yuka le había regalado por su cumpleaños; se olvidó por completo del tiempo y se sumergió en el mar de palabras que le regalaba la historia…

_«… él se puso el sombrero en el sitio del corazón, trémulo y digno, y reventó el absceso que había sido el sustento de su vida._

_—Fermina —le dijo—: he esperado esta ocasión durante más de medio siglo, para repetirle una vez más el juramento de…»_

—…mi fidelidad eterna y mi amor para siempre —leyó despacio con voz curiosa.

Akane viró el cuello a la izquierda, ahí se encontraba Ranma en cuclillas, muy cerca, demasiado cerca y con la vista fija en el texto y su traidor corazón no dejaba de latir presuroso.

—Uhh, esto se pone bueno —continuó leyendo como si nada.

—Ranma…

—Hola —sonrió de manera hermosa— ¿ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó y Akane afirmó despacio— Nabiki me dijo que tenías resaca y quise traerte algo —de una bolsa de papel sacó un plátano y lo puso en la mano de Akane.

—Y esto… —dijo ella cerrando el libro.

—Hiroshi me dijo que a Sayuri le funciona cuando tiene resaca, espero que a ti también.

—Ah…

—Pues adelante, cómelo.

Akane asintió y peló la fruta; Ranma la observaba con mucho detenimiento y eso empezó a incomodarla.

—No me mires así —dijo pasando bocado.

—Me gusta verte… —respondió sin más.

Ella hizo una mueca, "qué demonios había sido eso".

—Estás loco —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado.

—Mmm, tal vez si estoy loco… —asintió— tal vez tú me pones así —acercó la mano a la mejilla de Akane y la repasó suavemente.

La piel de Akane transmutó de un tono sonrosado a un rojo granate.

—Eres tan linda.

La boca de la chica se abrió desmesuradamente. —Ah… y-yo… b-b… ¡déjate de bromas! —dijo apartándose de su alcance y levantándose a prisa.

Ranma estaba desconcertado "acaso había dicho algo malo", se levantó con lentitud e iba a defenderse…

—Hijo, no te oí llegar —habló Nodoka esbozando una sonrisa e interrumpiendo sin querer aquella conversación, Ranma giró hacia su madre— ¿quieres comer?

—Comí con Hiroshi, gracias.

—Ah, sólo espero que haya sido algo nutritivo y no esa comida rápida tan mala.

—Sí, fue nutritiva —contestó apresurado.

—Me alegro —continuó la mujer— ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien —fue su llana respuesta.

—¿Te gustaría algo especial para cenar?

—Eh… no, lo que sea está bien.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Tía Nodoka! —se escuchó el llamado de Kasumi desde la cocina.

—Ahora voy —respondió— bueno hijo, después seguimos hablado.

Ranma asintió y nada más se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de su madre, se volvió para continuar en lo que se había quedado, pero Akane ya no estaba.

**… — …**

Akane caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, estaba muy confundida pues no daba crédito a lo que había pasado y ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar, "y que tal si sólo me estaba jugando una mala broma"…

—Seguro... después de lo que paso ayer en el _onsen_, quiere cobrársela de alguna forma —murmuró y se recostó en su cama, permaneció con los ojos cerrados evocando las palabras de Ranma "_Eres tan linda_", suspiró— si tan sólo fueran verdaderas tus palabra...

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

Ranma y Akane tenían sólo dos clases juntos y era normal que al final del día escolar cada quien llegara a casa en diferentes horarios, eso era lo común. Esa tarde, Akane iba de vuelta al Dojo con un mar de deberes y la mente en cualquier parte; después de lo ocurrido el día anterior había optado por esquivar a Ranma y estaba segura que para esa hora él ya habría dejado esa "broma" por la paz.

—Al fin te apareces… —saltó de la barda en la que había esperado y se plantó frente a Akane— por un momento pensé que no te encontraría.

—Ranma —ella dio un respingo, no esperaba topárselo en el camino— me asustaste… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Esperarte, es obvio.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ir por un postre, ¿no quieres?

—Ah… pues…

—Hay una nueva heladería a la que me gustaría ir.

—¿Acaso quieres que yo pague?

—Por quién me tomas, estoy invitándote.

Akane frunció la boca. —Estás muy raro…

—Ahmm…

Apenas y advirtió el sonido de la campanilla de una bicicleta, tomó en brazos a Akane y saltó apartándose del camino.

—_Ni hao_, Ranma —saludó deteniendo su bicicleta casi en derrape—. Hoy tener cita con Shampoo ¿sí?

Ranma bajó a Akane con cuidado y bufó sonoramente.

—No… —habló con desgano y pronto tenía a la amazona colgándose de su cuello.

—Shampoo llevarte a _Nekohanten_ y tú comer gratis todo, todo —habló haciendo caso omiso a la negativa de Ranma.

—Ya te dije que no.

—¿Por qué no querer?

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —dijo zafándose del fuerte abrazo de la amazona.

Shampoo parpadeó despacio como si intentara darle coherencia a las palabras de Ranma.

—Shampoo poder ayudar.

—¡Ja! Y quién dice que necesito _tu_ ayuda…

—Ranma ser prometido de Shampoo y ella siempre ayudarlo.

—Tú y yo no somos nada… mi única prometida es Akane y con ella voy a casarme.

Era como si todo el sonido del mundo hubiese desaparecido de pronto y en su mente sólo se repetía "casarme…" y por un momento creyó estar desvariando; él… Ranma jamás diría eso y menos frente a Shampoo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono las chicas.

Ranma puso instintivamente a Akane detrás de él, en clara actitud protectora.

—Akane es la única y que te quede claro, tú no me interesas.

Shampoo soltó una risita nerviosa. —Ranma estar bromeando, cómo preferir a chica violenta sobre Shampoo, eso… eso ser absurdo.

—Más absurdo son tus arcaicas leyes.

Shampoo negaba y comenzó a hipar casi imperceptiblemente, talló con dureza sus ojos para evitar que corrieran violentamente las lágrimas de frustración.

—¡Tú deber cumplir con leyes!

—Estoy cumpliendo con tu ley…

—¿Cómo?

Akane no entendía el rumbo que de pronto estaba tomando la conversación.

Ranma sonrió triunfante. —Recuerdas el librito ese en donde se explican TUS leyes —Shampoo asintió— hay un apartado, casi al final, escrito en caracteres muy pequeños y casi ininteligibles —la amazona tragó despacio— ah, si sabes de que hablo.

—Pero, pero… tú ser incapaz.

—Sabes que no, además lo consulte con un profesor de chino y estoy totalmente seguro de lo que ahí dice.

—Pero Shampoo quererte, ser buena y ser mejor opción que Akane.

—Yo a ti no te quiero, entiéndelo… además es tu deber acatar TUS leyes.

—¡Bisabuela no permitirlo!

—Ella ya lo sabe.

Shampoo dejó caer la mandíbula e inspiraba rápido como si le faltase el aliento, "cuando había pasado todo aquello…" miró con profunda indignación a Ranma y él ostentaba una mirada segura. Shampoo se montó en su bicicleta y se alejó de ahí sin decir ni una palabra más, lo tenía claro: "Toda amazona estaba obligada a respetar y cumplir las leyes", era algo inapelable.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la figura de la amazona se perdió calle abajo.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane acercándose a él.

—Listo, ya podemos ir por ese helado —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue… eso?

—Ah, rompí el "compromiso" —entrecomillo con los dedos— con Shampoo.

—¿Por qué…?

Ranma se encogió en hombros. —Supongo que era el momento y además… lo hice porque quiero —respondió con toda seguridad y comenzó a caminar.

Akane quedó pegada al suelo y sacudió la cabeza, hizo una pequeña carrera hasta llegar al lado del chico.

—¿Me dirás que decía ese apartado?

—No era nada importante.

—Es importante para mí.

Él botó aire suavemente. —Se trataba de escribir una carta en la cual renunciaba a casarme con ella y además a no poner un pie nunca más en China.

—¿Cómo? eso… eso, no está bien.

—Para mí está bien.

—Pero… Jusenkyo

—Bueno, yo no puedo ir… pero mi padre sí.

—Oh. Eso no lo había considerado.

—He pensado en todo Akane —dijo sonriendo ampliamente— y créeme si te digo que prefiero quedarme como estoy a tener que aguantar _ese_ compromiso.

—Oh…

—Entonces que ¿vamos por ese helado?

—A-ah… s-sí, vayamos por ese helado. —Eso había sido extraño, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz—. Invito yo.

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

Un par de días después de lo ocurrido con Shampoo, el _Nekohanten_ cerró sus puertas y el trío amazona regresó a China sin ningún alboroto. Casi al mismo tiempo comenzó el rumor de que Ukyo había vuelto a su ciudad natal y que había cerrado indefinidamente el _Ucchan's_; pero ella no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que se encontraba completamente inmersa en sus estudios y en el próximo torneo escolar, y Ranma tampoco le había dicho nada, así que todo quedaba sólo en rumores.

En cuanto a Ranma, bueno, él era punto y aparte.

**… — …**

—¡Estoy en casa! —anuncio mientras se descalzaba.

Al no obtener respuesta, subió a su habitación y dejó sus pertenencias para luego bajar. La casa se encontraba en perfecto silencio cuando llego hasta la cocina, sobre la superficie del refrigerador había una nota de Kasumi.

_«Papá y yo hemos ido a cenar a casa de Tofu, tía Nodoka y tío Genma salieron a hacer unas diligencias y llegaran tarde. Deje comida suficiente para los tres, ojalá les guste. Los quiere, Kasumi.»_

Akane se acercó a la olla que había sobre la encimera y levantó la tapa. —Curry, mmm huele tan bien.

Sirvió su ración y la comió ahí mismo para optimizar tiempos, después volvió a su habitación y las siguientes horas pasaron bastante rápido mientras repasaba algunas materias y corregía por quinta vez un ensayo. Agotada mentalmente decidió que se relajaría en el _ofuro_ hasta que la piel de sus dedos quedará arrugadita.

Tomó sus enceres de baño y unas sales con aroma a jazmines -regalo de Nabiki- y se dirigió escaleras abajo; parecía que nadie más había llegado, así que el silencio reinaba en cada recodo del hogar. Ingresó al área contigua al _ofuro_, se desvistió entre bostezos y deslizó la puerta.

—Ah, no sabía que habías llegado —dijo sentándose en el banquito y procediendo a lavar su cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco te había escuchado.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—No, saldré con alguien.

—¡Tienes novio!

Nabiki rió fuertemente. —Ya no estamos en esa época de catalogar todo, no te parece.

—Si tú lo dices —finalizó Akane y enjuagó los restos de jabón—. No te molesta —dijo señalando su tarrito con sales aromáticas.

—Adelante —respondió Nabiki—. Por cierto, no me has contado como te fue en Akita.

—Pues, bien…

—Yo creo que más que bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Nabiki salió del agua y se envolvió con la toalla. —Tú y Ranma… —Akane elevó una ceja— parece que se llevan _mejor_ —sonrió de forma pícara.

—Nos llevamos igual que siempre.

—¡Ja! A Ranma sólo le falta que le floten corazoncitos en la cabeza y tú estás de un mejor humor.

—Eso es absurdo…

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, recuérdalo hermanita.

Akane resopló y se hundió hasta los hombros en el agua.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí, cuídate… ¡Ah, Nabiki! ¡Tus cosas…! —gritó, pero al parecer su hermana no la oyó—. Después se las llevo…

Akane inhaló profundamente llenado sus pulmones y se hundió por completo en el agua, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras aguantaba la respiración -ahora podía hacerlo por más tiempo-, sus piernas estaban flexionadas y sus brazos reposaban laxos en el fondo del _ofuro_, relajarse era lo único que tenía en mente.

A sus oídos llegó un leve sonido y se incorporó a prisa, con los ojos cerrados buscó la toalla para secarse la cara.

—Creí que no me habías escuchado —hablo con la voz amortiguada por la tela— olvidaste tus… cosas.

—Mmm ¿Cuáles cosas? —respondió acercándose al _ofuro_ y botó aire—. Estoy molido… ese tipo, Hiro, es un completo animal, debería pensárselo mejor e ingresar a sumo, el muy idiota quiso sorprenderme con un movimiento prohibido… pero no contaba con mi increíble fuerza, seguro mañana no se levanta…

Continuó con un soliloquio que a ella le sonaba a simples murmullos; Ranma metió un pie en el agua ante la mirada atónita de Akane…

—Pero, pero… ¡¿qué demonios haces?! —al fin su voz pudo salir.

Ranma la miró de lado y terminó por meter ambos pies. —Meterme al agua… —dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural y se despojó de la toalla mostrando la parte posterior de su marcado cuerpo.

La mandíbula de Akane casi golpea las baldosas por la impresión de lo que estaba pasando, Ranma completamente desnudo ante sus ojos y sin la más mínima pizca de pudor, "eso no estaba pasando, seguro que no"; tragó con dificultad mientras sus ojos la traicionaban y su mirada se desviaba directo a las nalgas de Ranma; y era lenta, o al menos así le parecía, la forma en la que él giraba su cuerpo en dirección suya, exponiéndose ante ella en todo sentido...

—Necesito con urgencia relajar mis músculos —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella— y tú… ¿Akane? —murmuró, pero ella había vuelto a desaparecer.

**… — …**

Iba tan rápido como sus mojados y resbaladizos pies le permitían, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de evitar mirar -o intentar hacerlo- y ahora no podía sacarse esa imagen de su mente. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con el pestillo, aseguró las ventanas y sintiéndose aislada fue a sentarse al borde de su cama.

—Que… —arrastró a media voz con la mirada fija en la nada.

De todas las cosas raras e inverosímiles que ocurrían en su día a día, esa, por mucho, era la más descabellada; y ahora realmente no sabía que pensar o decir, mucho menos sabía que sentir.

Por el momento no podía verlo.

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

La presencia de Akane en la casa Tendo, paso de ser una constante a sólo ser un mero espejismo. Pocas veces se le veía por casa y nadie advertía ese detalle, sólo él; Ranma deseaba toparse con ella en cualquier momento, como fuera, pero parecía que Akane era una escapista y él no lograba verle ni la sombra y eso lo estaba frustrando.

El día del torneo escolar había llegado y habían pasado tres tortuosos días sin verla.

—Maldición… —su duro puño se estampó contra un casillero, deformándolo por completo.

Era imposible seguir así y él se propuso remediar la situación; Akane participaría también en el torneo escolar y la categoría femenil iba primero, sabía perfecto donde estaría.

Con el mayor sigilo, haciendo uso de su maldición y un buen disfraz, escudriño a conciencia el lugar; su corazón dio un fuerte latido cuando la diviso a unos metros de él, una fuerza interna le ordenaba ir de inmediato hacia ella pero se contuvo, no quería arruinar su muestra. Se acomodó entre las gradas y permaneció con los ojos fijos en ella, no la perdería de vista.

**… — …**

Akane miraba de forma nerviosa hacia todas partes, algo en su interior le decía que Ranma estaba muy cerca e intentaba localizarlo para eventualmente desaparecer antes de que él la viera primero. El entrenador se acercó y dio unas cuantas palabras de aliento a las seis chicas que estaban participando, Akane asentía sin realmente oír al hombre, después de que el entrenador se marchó, las compañeras de Akane comenzaron a parlotear.

—…chicas hay que darlo todo, demostrar nuestras capacidades, enseñar que somos las mejores, desnudar _a Ranma_…

Akane abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Uhh… ¿que somos las mejores? —murmuró su compañera.

—Nonono, después… tu dijiste _desnudar a…_

—¡Ah, ya! desnudar al alma… —continuó la chica— oh, ya es mi turno, deséenme suerte —dijo y se alejó dando saltitos.

Akane no podía decir nada, ni pensar nada, estaba pérdida en el limbo; "cómo podía haber confundido una palabra con _otra_", ahora sí que se sentía avergonzada del lugar al que su mente la estaba llevando sin remedio y realmente no se sentía con ánimos para participar; así que cuando su turno llego, hizo su demostración en tiempo record y se disculpó con el entrenador diciéndole que se sentía mareada, el hombre no objetó y se ofreció a acompañarla a la enfermería, Akane intentaba negarse porque obviamente estaba mintiendo y no quería ser sorprendida…

—Yo puedo llevarla, entrenador —una voz familiar se hizo escuchar.

—Ah, muchas gracias señorita…

—Saotome —completó mientras enrollaba su brazo con el de Akane.

—¿Familiar del joven Saotome?

—Sí, es casi como mi hermano. Verdad Akane —ella asintió— bien, ¿nos vamos?

—Recupérese pronto señorita Tendo.

—G-gracias…

Ranma se inclinó y tomó de las bancas la maleta deportiva de Akane colgándosela en el brazo desocupado y se dirigió a la salida de emergencias. Mantuvo un hermético silencio a pesar que quería sacar todo lo que había acumulado en días, pero no podía, el simple hecho de tener contacto con la piel de Akane era como un calmante para él.

Akane caminaba uno o dos pasos atrás de la pelirroja que mantenía sujeto su brazo con una leve fuerza y ella tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a emitir cualquier sonido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas evitarme…? —murmuró entre dientes cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del bullicio del torneo, avanzó más despacio a la espera de una respuesta, pero Akane permaneció en silencio—. Respóndeme… —Su voz sonó como un profundo lamento.

—Yo no… no te estoy evitando.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su _paciencia_, giró por completo y sujetándola por los hombros, aprisionó a Akane entre su cuerpo y una reja cercana que se cimbró por la maniobra.

—Qué no me estas evitando… —siseó y en un su mirada había desazón.

Akane desvió la mirada. —No, no lo hago… he estado muy ocupada y…

—¡Pretextos! —su voz sonó ronca a pesar de estar como mujer—. Tú tienes algo… y vas a decírmelo ahora.

—¡Que no tengo nada! y ya suéltame que me haces daño…

—¿Daño? ¡Más daño me haces tú! —Su grito agudo hizo eco en rededor llamando la atención de varias personas y también de alguien en particular.

—N-no es mi intención…

Ranma vio un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos de la chica y relajó el agarre para después apoyar su frente en la de Akane. —Entonces no te alejes de mí…

¡_Ejem_! —el sonido de una garganta aclarándose hizo que ellos se apartaran—. No me gusta interrumpir a un par de _enamora…dos_, pero son el centro del espectáculo —habló Nabiki en tono condescendiente y dio un sorbo al café que llevaba.

Alrededor de ellos se encontraban unos cuantos estudiantes metiches, ninguno que los conociera de antes y supiera de su particular condición, y Ranma entendió el sentido de las palabras de Nabiki.

—Así que les gusta mirar ¿eh?, pues les daré algo que mirar —le arrebató el vaso a Nabiki y vertió el hirviente café sobre su cabeza—. ¿Les gusta lo que ven? Ahora ¡lárguense! —vociferó y el pequeño grupo se alejó de inmediato—. Idiotas…

—Eso fue completamente innecesario.

—Nadie pregunto tu opinión.

Nabiki alzó un hombro. —Como sea, el entrenador te está buscando.

—¿Para qué?

—Déjame pensar… ¡ah, sí! tu combate esta por empezar.

Ranma dudó un momento. —No iré…

—Tienes que ir… recuerda que fue tu idea, no puedes abandonarlos como si nada…

Ranma bufó, pero Akane tenía razón. —Bien… —se acercó, tomó de la mano a su prometida y empezó a caminar con ella.

Nabiki vio la confundida mirada de su hermana.

—¿A dónde llevas a mi hermana? —Intervino y Ranma se detuvo, pero no la miró—. Te recuerdo que ella se sentía indispuesta e iba a ir a la enfermería, ¿cierto Akane?

—Si —dijo con firmeza, pero él no quería soltarla.

—No te preocupes, yo la llevaré y no te costará ni un solo yen.

—Está bien —continuó Akane en tono conciliador—. Prometo no desaparecer.

Ranma pareció dimensionar lo exagerado de su comportamiento.

—Ok, pero…

—¡Ranma! —un ronco grito desvió su atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Hiroshi?

—Ya… es… tu… turno… —habló mientras recuperaba el aliento— ¿por qué tienes ese vestido?

—Ahmm…

—Eres muy extraño —musitó— pero vamos que te pierdes tu propio combate y Hiro ganaría por _walkover_… —Ranma arrugó la frente y Hiroshi rodó los ojos— por abandono, IDIOTA.

—¡Ja! no en esta vida —dijo con una risa socarrona. Volvió a mirar a Akane y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Ve, te veo en casa.

—Lo prometes…

—Sí.

Hiroshi observaba con curiosidad la escena y al ver que su amigo no movía ni un músculo comenzó a tironearlo de la ropa. —¡VÁMONOS!

Finalmente los chicos se marcharon y poco a poco sus voces se mezclaron con los demás sonidos de la escuela.

**… — …**

—Andando, hermanita —dijo Nabiki y empezó a caminar.

—Nabiki, yo en realidad mentí… no es necesario ir a la enfermería.

—Y crees que no lo sabía.

—Ah, pero…

—Vamos a casa, los dramas me cansan mucho.

Durante todo el trayecto no intercambiaron palabras, pero Nabiki no perdía detalle del semblante dubitativo de Akane. Cuando llegaron a casa, esperaron por un rato a que Ranma llegara para comer en familia, pero ya era tarde y él aun no llegaba, así que comieron los que estaban; al terminar las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones. Nabiki entró en la suya y cerró la puerta; Akane estaba indecisa, dio un profundo respiro y giró el pomo de la puerta.

—Nabiki… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Ya te estabas tardando. A ver, suéltalo.

Akane se sentó y por un momento pareció dudar.

—Las cosas con Ranma han cambiado, ¿es eso?

—Se comporta diferente, casi como s-si… bueno, tú sabes.

—Deberías ser un poco más clara, que no te estoy entendiendo nada.

Akane resopló. —Creo que esto es una mala idea —se puso en pie dispuesta a irse.

—Estás así desde lo que paso en el baño —dijo y Akane volvió sobre sus pasos— no entiendo cuál es el problema, no es la primera ni será la última vez que lo veas desnudo.

—¿Cómo es…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No es difícil adivinar, ibas completamente distraída que ni siquiera me viste parada en la entrada. Y por como estabas, pues…

—Es que él no es así, tan… tan…

—Descarado, exhibicionista, inoportuno…

—No, más bien tan directo.

—Bueno Akane es de esperarse.

—No te entiendo.

—¡_Uff_! —se acomodó al borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia Akane— Ustedes ya no son unos niños.

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro.

—No me estas entendiendo… tanto él como tú, tienen necesidades, deseos… —Akane frunció el ceño— ok, supón que durante años has llevado una dieta libre de golosinas y esas cosas, ni siquiera sabes que existen —Akane asintió— y un día, por azares del destino, descubres un delicioso postre, no sabes que es, pero te intriga y te gustaría probarlo… pasan días, meses, años y en un momento te das cuenta que no puedes esperar más y quieres devorar ese _postre_.

Akane parpadeó en varias ocasiones, realmente no estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

—Hablo de sexo, Akane.

—¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Nabiki se echó hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus brazos. —Ranma es un hombre y tú le gustas, me sorprende que no lo haya intentado antes…

—Eso es… ¡cómo se ocurre! —vociferó y su rostro adquirió un tono similar a la grana.

—Oye, a mí no me culpes —volvió a incorporarse y se cruzó de brazos— seguro algo paso en el _onsen_.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada… es más, el día que regresamos peleamos por una tontada —negó vehementemente— esto empezó después…

—Algo debió pasar para ese cambio tan repentino.

—Pues no lo sé, es como si estuviera bajo un hechizo mágico, que se yo…

—¿Un hechizo…? pero que estupi…dez —Nabiki se quedó callada al darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle que había obviado— no es posible —dijo incrédula, se levantó y fue a hurgar un cajón.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Aquí esta —dijo sentándose en el piso, Akane la imitó y observó curiosa la cajita de metal que tenía en sus manos.

—Y eso, ¿qué es?

—Las velas use para el pastel.

—Eh…

—Se las compré a una rara mujer, según ella son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo —sacó de la caja un papelito que describía el producto.

_«La magia de un deseo. _

_Las candelas que ahora tienes en tus manos aseguran tu felicidad. _

_Recuerda: Un solo deseo por candela, sólo tienes que decir "Yo deseo" y pedir lo que quieras, incluso lo imposible. _

_Que la buena fortuna ilumine tu camino. _

_RT»_

—Lo último no se alcanza a leer…

—Pero tú no crees en… eso.

Nabiki alzó una ceja. —¿Recuerdas lo que pediste?

Akane estaba intentando hacer memoria, pero todo era confuso. —No…

—Entonces averigüémoslo.

—Cómo harías eso, si ni yo misma recuerdo lo que paso.

—Hace unos meses estaba viendo un programa y un tipo con un turbante realizó una hipnosis a unas personas —habló mientras hurgaba otro cajón.

—Ajá…

—Y pues eso, podemos intentar una hipnosis y ver que podemos sacar de esa cabecita tuya.

—No juegues, Nabiki. Además tú no sabes cómo hacerlo.

—Eso crees —sonrió triunfal— lo tengo —en su mano tenía un pequeño péndulo— siéntate —dijo palmeando el respaldo de la silla.

—No creo que funcione.

—Sino lo hace no perderemos nada.

—Bueno.

Akane tomó asiento y Nabiki se posicionó frente a ella.

—Ok. Ahora quiero que fijes tu mirada en el centro del péndulo —dijo y soltó la figura que comenzó a balancearse—. Relájate y escucha sólo mi voz —Akane asintió— empiezas a sentir tu cuerpo más ligero y tus párpados más pesados…

—Esto no está funcionando…

—Shhh… tus ojos en el péndulo —Akane refunfuño antes de volver a mirar el objeto— tu cuerpo está cansado, tus hombros se relajan y tu respiración se hace más profunda y pausada —extrañamente Akane empezó a sentirse como lo describía Nabiki— el péndulo va a desaparecer y tu cerraras los ojos, en 3, 2, 1…

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

—Bien Akane, vamos a viajar unos cuantos días atrás —ella asintió— es domingo y estás en una fiesta, ¿sabes de quién es la fiesta?

—Mía y de Ranma —murmuró la respuesta.

—Ok, ahora describe lo que estás haciendo.

—Mhmm… estoy sentada, mareada, en mi mano hay un vaso con algo —Akane elevó la mano como si pudiera oler ese vaso— es sake.

—¿Quién está contigo?

—Papá, tío Genma está dormido y ronca muy fuerte, Kasumi lleva una botella de sake y tía Nodoka acaba de quitarme el vaso y también lleva otra botella, y Ranma… él está cerca del televisor, parece una estatua mirándome fijamente… —Akane inspiró quedamente— tengo mucho sueño.

—Vamos a ir un poco más adelante justo después del Happy Birthday.

—Sí… tú has dicho algo… ahmm ¿pide un deseo?

—Sí y qué paso después.

—Estoy intentando pensar en uno, no sé cuál… y luego está él, se sienta frente a mí y tiene esa mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de mí y me da miedo, no quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él—dijo entre sollozos.

—Aún no sé da cuenta, tranquila —murmuró Nabiki posando su mano sobre el hombro de Akane.

Akane suspiró. —Le advierto que no sople mi vela y parece divertido porque me dice que pida un buen deseo…

—¿Cuál es ese deseo?

—No sé…

—Inténtalo.

Akane arrugó la frente y cerró las manos en puño. —Cierro mis ojos y lo pienso… yo deseo —el estado hipnótico desapareció de golpe— no puede ser.

—¿Ya lo recordaste?

Akane miró a Nabiki y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Y bien.

—Es real… lo que dice esa caja, ¿es real?

—Supongo, ¿me dirás que pediste?

Akane pareció no escucharla y salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se percató que era bastante tarde. Avanzó con total sigilo hasta la habitación de Ranma, tenía la intención de abrir la puerta y verlo, pero se contuvo, seguro dormía, ya mañana podría verlo… sintió emoción, mañana sería un día lleno de posibilidades, después de todo un deseo que anhelo por tanto tiempo por fin era real.

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

Su sueño había estado plagado de contrastes, por momentos eran situaciones felices y en otros se sentía muy intranquila, culpó en cierta medida a la hipnosis de Nabiki, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Al final no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en cama, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y bajó al Dojo.

Luego de un par de horas de entrenamiento y habiéndose librado un poco del estrés de no dormir, Akane tomó un descanso sentándose en la duela y apoyando la espalda contra la pared; mientras se secaba el sudor recorría con un dedo las muescas de la madera, ya le hacía falta mantenimiento.

—Hoy madrugaste —su voz recorrió cada recoveco del Dojo.

—Sólo un poco.

Él se acercó con mucha seguridad y extendió su mano para que Akane se levantara.

—Anoche ya no te pude ver —murmuró con la mirada baja mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Akane.

—Yo también quería verte…

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Ranma entrelazó sus dedos con los de Akane y observó a detalle la unión.

—Me hiciste mucha falta estos días…

—¿De veras?

Él asintió y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar la nuca de Akane. —Demasiado…

Su cuerpo deseaba un mayor contacto con el de Akane, desunió sus manos y la atrajo por la cintura; Akane se dejó hacer, apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Ranma seducida por sus hermosos ojos y su ronca voz.

—Sabes… últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, bueno, siempre lo hago pero ahora es… diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues… no sabría explicarlo —continuó mientras acariciaba su barbilla— pero se siente bien.

Akane comenzó a sentir como si con quien estaba hablando no fuese Ranma, sino una especie de muñeco sin voluntad propia, y se estremeció, "eso no podía ser el efecto del deseo, ¿o sí?". Levantó el rostro y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Ranma, una oleada de arrepentimiento la sacudió.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento —mordió ligeramente su labio e inclinó su rostro en busca de contacto con la boca de Akane.

Su aliento cálido chocaba contra su boca haciéndola sentir aún más miserable.

—No puedo… —balbuceó.

Ranma se apartó sonrojado. —Hice algo malo… —en su voz había un pico de alarma.

—No…

Ante la negativa él quiso volver a acercase, pero Akane se apartó como un animalito asustado; Ranma tenía la cara desencajada.

—No así… —musitó antes de salir corriendo.

**… — …**

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Lamento mucho, mucho la demora, pero tengo una buena razón, -bueno dos- una el tiempo u_u y dos, quería terminar de escribir todo el fic antes de subirlo (cosa que debí hacer desde el principio O_O), así que esperen un par de días más para la tercera y última parte (me gusta hacerla de emoción). Espero le guste ;) y muchas gracias por sus reviews, son mi aliciente favorito *3*

Nos leemos luego.

**24-05-19**

**Revontuli.**


	3. Parte III

**_Disclaimer. _**_Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**… — …**

**Parte III**

**… — …**

* * *

_~Yo deseo... deseo que Ranma me ame... ~_

.

El recuerdo de la mueca de desencanto de Ranma era un recordatorio de su gran _egoísmo_ y no podía apartar esa imagen de su mente, se sentía terriblemente mal y había comprendido de una amarga manera que ella no querría algo así, un amor tomado por la fuerza, no podría hacérselo a nadie, mucho menos a él.

"Que idiota he sido, cómo es que había pensado que eso estaba _bien_", se recriminaba mientras secaba con dureza sus lágrimas. Después de desahogarse llorando todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, tomó una resolución, buscaría la forma de revertir ese estúpido deseo y olvidar que alguna vez lo pidió, "sí, eso es lo mejor". Sabía que la única que podía ayudarla era Nabiki; salió a hurtadillas del armario en donde se había escondido después de huir del Dojo, tomó un suéter que estaba a mano y sus tenis de correr y se dirigió al centro comercial pues sabía que su hermana iría a una cita con su amigo.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla: ella y su acompañante –un hombre alto de cabello castaño–, estaban en la zona de bebidas. Akane caminó decidida a su encuentro y ni bien había avanzado unos pasos, cuando Nabiki la vio; la castaña se inclinó hacia su acompañante y él asintió. Nabiki fue hacia su hermana y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamento interrumpirte, pero…

—¿Por qué estás en esas fachas? —dijo al ver la vestimenta de Akane.

—Eso no importa —cruzó los brazos cubriéndose un poco el traje de entrenamiento que asomaba por el suéter— necesito que me ayudes.

Nabiki casi podía palpar la urgencia en la voz de su hermana.

—Bien, espera aquí.

—Sí. ¿Él es tú novio?

Nabiki alzó una ceja. —Ahora eso no importa.

Akane hizo una mueca de niña.

Nabiki fue hasta donde se encontraba su acompañante, intercambiaron algunas palabras y se despidieron con un beso en la boca.

—Listo, vámonos —dijo Nabiki. Akane permaneció con la vista fija hacia el sitio por donde el _amigo_ de su hermana se había ido—. Anda, ¿qué no tenías prisa?

—Lo besaste.

—Sí.

—Enfrente de todos, ¿qué van decir?

—Ay, que exagerada. Además no conozco a nadie y lo que piensen de mí, me da igual—lo dijo sin un ápice de duda—. Ok. Sí te sirve de consuelo, sí, es mi novio. Ahora dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Akane dejó de lado el tema, agarró por el brazo a Nabiki y la llevó por varios pasillos hasta que encontró uno medianamente solo. Espero a que una pareja se alejara antes de empezar a hablar.

—Tú… tú, ¿crees que se puedan revertir los deseos?

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso… ella no dijo… ¿cómo revertir el deseo?

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

—No importa…

—Sí, sí importa, sino no estarías así.

El rostro de Akane se contorsionó en una mueca de llanto y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Me siento como una idiota… soy una horrible persona, Nabiki —habló entre hipidos.

—No lo eres. —Nabiki abrazó a su hermana y acarició su espalda mientras sollozaba—. Puedes decirme.

Akane respiró profundamente. —Yo… yo deseé que él… me amará —decirlo en voz alta se sintió mucho más feo de lo hubiese imaginado.

—Ay, Akane, si yo fuera tú hubiese pedido super fuerza o algo así —dijo y Akane rió un poco— hubiera sido más útil.

—Que tonta eres.

—Entonces quieres revertir ese deseo —Akane asintió y se separó del abrazo de Nabiki.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó sorbiendo ruidosamente con la nariz.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

—Y ahora que voy a hacer.

—Calma, yo no sé, pero tal vez la loca mujer sepa cómo.

—¿Quién?

—La que me vendió esas cosas.

—¿Dónde la podemos encontrar?

—Aquí mismo —Akane miró en todas direcciones— en la planta baja del centro comercial, no _aquí_.

—Por favor llévame con ella.

**… — …**

La flamante tienda «**_Yume Inc._**» estaba abarrotada en su totalidad. Las hermanas Tendo se hicieron hueco entre la multitud de chicas que ahí estaba; una vez dentro del local, Nabiki se fue hasta el fondo donde se encontraban sólo unos cuantos estantes y como lo suponía, ahí no estaba la cortinilla verde, al menos no a simple vista.

Nabiki hacía memoria sobre lo que estaba haciendo ese día, en específico, su estado anímico, porque por algún motivo creía que esa era la _llave_ para acceder a ese sitio: ella estaba, estaba…

—¡_Ughhh_! que aburrido lugar —dijo bostezando sonoramente, Akane arrugó el entrecejo y miró con extrañeza a su hermana— me parece una pérdida de tiempo estas ridiculeces.

—Nabiki, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La castaña se llevó el dedo a los labios para que Akane guardara silencio, cerró los ojos y dio unos cuantos pasos y luego volvió sobre ellos, y justo cuando los abrió, la cortina verde opaco apareció. Nabiki sonrió triunfal y meneó la mano para que Akane se acercara.

—Pero ahí no había nada.

—Lo sé, entremos.

Plegó la cortina hacia la izquierda e ingresaron tomadas de la mano.

—Este lugar me da miedo —murmuró Akane.

—Shhh —Akane tragó saliva y se pegó más a su hermana—. He venido a devolver un objeto —la voz de Nabiki salió dura.

—No aceptamos devoluciones —la misma voz seca de aquel día respondió.

Las Tendo dirigieron su mirada hacia el recóndito mostrador donde se hallaba la mujer.

—Tenemos que hablar con usted.

—Hmm, adelante.

Nabiki avanzó hasta el mostrador llevando casi a rastras a Akane. Cuando estuvieron frente a la mujer ninguna dijo nada. La extraña mujer las observó fijamente de manera intimidante, casi invasiva.

—Y bien.

Nabiki hizo señas con la cabeza para que Akane hablara.

—Yo quería… me gustaría… saber…

—¿El deseo no resultó cómo esperabas?

—Eh…

—La mayoría de las veces así pasa.

—No lo entiendo…

—Hay una simple regla para que los deseos sean… _satisfactorios_.

—¿Cuál es?

—No puedes pedir nada que vaya en contra de los propios anhelos de otra persona.

—¿Qué…? —la pregunta salió más como un susurro.

—Nunca debes ir en contra de su libre albedrio, así de simple.

Akane palideció, pedir el amor de Ranma encajaba a la perfección en esa condición.

—Y si lo hace, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias? —preguntó Nabiki ante el súbito mutismo de su hermana.

—¿Hicieron eso?

—Responda la pregunta.

—El deseo se corrompería.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Akane.

La extraña mujer la escudriño a fondo y con la voz más horrible que Akane hubiera escuchado antes, dijo. —Si deseaste un amor no correspondido, eventualmente se convertirá en el odio más profundo.

Akane escuchó estoica a la mujer y en su cabeza sólo hacía eco la palabra, _odio_.

—Y si el deseo fue inconsciente, si ella no sabía que las velitas eran _mágicas_, ¿pasaría lo mismo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los deseos nunca son inconscientes, cuando anhelas algo esperas que momentáneamente se haga realidad, nada es casualidad, _queridas_.

—¿Se puede revertir el deseo? —la voz de Akane sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

—No.

La chica negó violentamente. —Debe… debe existir alguna forma.

—¿Cuántas candelas gastaron?

—Dos de las tres que venían —respondió Nabiki.

—Ahí lo tienes, puedes pedir un deseo más —dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pero debes estar completamente segura de lo que pedirás y no cometer ningún error u omisión al pedir tu deseo, porque esa candela es tu última oportunidad.

Akane miró a su hermana y se asintieron con la mirada.

—Graci…as —quedó la palabra al aire— ¿a dónde fue?

Nabiki alzó un hombro restándole importancia.

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?, porque creo que Ranma te quiere aun sin la intervención de magia.

—Estoy segura, además, siempre tendría la duda —Akane medio sonrió—. Esto es lo mejor.

—De acuerdo. —Nabiki sacó de su bolso la caja metálica y la dejó sobre las manos de Akane.

—¿Por qué la llevas contigo?

—Era para mí… _novio_, el desea algo desde que es un niño y quería ayudarlo, pero es más importante lo tuyo.

—Gracias, Nabiki —apretó la cajita contra el pecho y después miró a su hermana—. Puedo saber cuál es su deseo.

—Su nombre no le agrada del todo —sonrió.

—Oh, oh… él es…

—Nos vemos —interrumpió a Akane antes de que pudiera seguir indagando y se marchó a toda prisa.

**… — …**

La casa Tendo no era muy grande y él la conocía como la palma de su mano –más o menos–, aun así, no la había encontrado; revisó cada esquina, recodo, mella y cualquier cosa que se le viniera en mente y no tuvo suerte.

"¿Dónde está?"

Trepó al tejado y ahí tampoco se encontraba… Bajó de un salto dispuesto a recorrer todo Japón de ser necesario, la iba a encontrar; abrió el portón y se topó de frente con Nabiki.

—Y esa cara…

—Ahora no molestes, Nabiki —escupió de mala forma.

—Uy, que genio…

Ranma rodeó a Nabiki pues no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

—Si estás buscando a Akane, yo podría decirte en donde esta… —dijo y Ranma volvió sobre sus pasos.

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

Al llegar al parque Shakujii rentó un bote y atravesó el lago hasta la parte donde había más follaje y menos gente; quería permanecer en calma y formular bien el deseo, no se podía permitir otro _error_. Amarró el botecito y se alejó de la orilla.

Se sentó a la sombra de un denso árbol, el sonido de los pájaros y las hojas mecidas por el viento, le daban un poco de paz mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. Al cabo de algún tiempo, las encontró. Botó aire enérgicamente, sacó la última vela y encendió una cerilla.

—_Yo deseo…_ —se detuvo antes de prender la velita—. Aun quisiera creer que lo que dijiste no es producto de la magia… —murmuró con la vista fija en la lumbre de cerilla.

—Deberías creerlo, es más… ya deberías saberlo.

Su voz le erizó hasta el cabello de la nuca y aceleró su corazón, pero se propuso no sucumbir.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —habló sin levantar la mirada.

—Yo puedo estar en donde me plazca.

La cerilla se consumió quemando la punta de los dedos de Akane. —Maldición —siseó arrojándola y volvió a guardar la velita—. Necesito que te alejes de mí.

—No quiero.

—Es qué no entiendes… ¡déjame sola! —avanzó a grandes zancadas en dirección al bote.

Ranma emuló una risa. —Realmente crees en esas _tonterías_, vaya Akane, creí que eras más lista.

—¿Qué dijiste? —masculló dándose media vuelta; no podía creer que Nabiki lo hiciera.

—No deberías confiar tanto en Nabiki, aunque esta vez debo darle las gracias.

Definitivamente iba a matar a su hermana.

—¡_Ja_! Y tú le creíste… espero que no hayas pagado mucho por _esa_ información —intentó mantenerse firme.

—Entonces ¿qué debería creer?

Akane frunció la boca. —Da igual, sólo vete.

Ranma asintió y dio la vuelta, Akane hizo lo mismo y continuó su camino hacia el botecito.

En un movimiento tan rápido como la luz, Ranma le arrebató la caja metálica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó espantada.

Ranma observó el grabado "Yo deseo" en la caja. —Así que gracias a esto… yo me comporto _así_, ¿eso es lo que piensas? —dijo mirándola con una intensidad estremecedora.

—No lo entenderías.

—Pruébame.

—Por favor, regrésamela —suplicó.

Él soltó un suspiro. —A veces creo que logro entenderte, que puedo adivinar lo que piensas, o lo que sientes y luego esta… _esto_ —dio un último repaso a la caja, y en un rápido movimiento la lanzó al agua.

_¡Ploc!_

En segundos la caja se hundió.

Akane contuvo el aliento mientras las burbujitas marcaban el lugar donde la caja se había hundido, desvió la vista hacia Ranma mirándolo con gran frustración. —¡Qué has hecho!

—Mejor dime tú ¿qué pensabas hacer?

Akane se acercó a Ranma con furia inusitada y le plantó una fuerte cachetada que le hizo girar la cara.

—Eres un idiota, esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para enmendar mi error y ahora… todo se fue a la mierda, ¡imbécil! —gritoneó levantándose en pies de punta mientras lo acusaba con el dedo.

Ranma asintió despacio. —¿Ya te desahogaste? —frotó su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Ahora dime, ¿cuál fue ese _error_?

—¡Por favor!, seguramente Nabiki te lo dijo todo.

—Quiero oírlo de tu voz.

La potente voz de Ranma hizo eco asustando a las aves del parque.

Ella resopló —Ya no tiene importancia —murmuró para sí misma— al final terminaras odiándome.

—Nunca podría hacerlo…

Akane lo observó con una profunda tristeza. —Deja ya de ser condescendiente conmigo.

Ranma avanzó hacia ella.

—No te acerques —dijo apartándose un poco.

—No puedes pedirme eso, Akane —sonrió de una manera triste—, no podría estar sin ti, porque yo… yo... te amo.

**.**

Había mucho silencio, al menos así lo percibían sus sentidos, y él sólo podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, presuroso, temeroso, libre. Y ella…

Akane comenzó a negar mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas, lacerantes y duras, que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y perderse por su cuello.

—Tú no debes decirme eso…

Ranma tragó duro, acababa de revelar sus sentimientos hacia ella y ahora se sentía vulnerable y… rechazado. —¿Tú no me amas?

Akane se mordió ligeramente el labio y más lágrimas brotaron. —Te amo... con todo mi ser… —afirmó— pero tú realmente no sientes amor por mí, es mi _deseo_ quien habla por ti.

Ranma torció el gesto. —Es que no te entiendo.

Akane se arrebujó en el suéter e inspiró dolorosamente.

—Ese día… cuando iba a soplar mi velita, tú dijiste que pidiera un _buen deseo_ —Ranma asintió, recordaba cada detalle de esa noche—, y en mi mente estabas tú y los días tan tranquilos que tuvimos en el _onsen _—inspiró profundo—_, _y sólo pensé que sería maravilloso que tú pudieras amarme… y lo deseé.

Ranma pareció sopesar aquella información.

—Entonces… lo que siento por ti, ¿es producto de la magia?

—Yo lo lamento mucho, si hubiera sido consciente de eso, yo no…

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de _eso_…? —interrumpió los lamentos de Akane.

—Nabiki me hizo una hipnosis, eso me ayudo a recordarlo todo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma negó enfáticamente— esto es mucho peor que lo anterior —caminó de un lado a otro para despejar sus ideas, todo sonaba a una mala broma— seguramente Nabiki te metió esa tonta idea en la cabezota.

—No, ella no podría porque ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido mi deseo hasta hace una hora. Yo… yo lo vi tan claro como si lo estuviese viviendo otra vez.

—Tan claro… —murmuró— si es así, dime que pasó después

—¿Después de que…?

—Cuando soplaste la vela.

—Eh…

—Dime.

Akane hizo memoria, durante la hipnosis se recordó a sí misma cerrando los ojos y diciendo "_yo deseo"_ de una forma tan nítida que inclusive recordaba los olores y las sensaciones; pero cuando formulaba su deseo, las imágenes y los sonidos estaban _difuminados_.

"¿Por qué?"

—No lo recuerdas —Ranma aseguró y emitió un soplido bajo—. Yo también estuve ahí, Akane…

Ella permaneció en silencio, sentía que si decía una palabra más, terminaría hundiéndose por completo. Ranma dio unos pasos hacia ella y la observó con detenimiento.

—En las historias siempre hay dos versiones y ahora vas a escuchar la mía —sentenció con una voz profunda.

**… — …**

«_Pide un buen deseo… _

_Su propia voz resonaba en su cabeza "un buen deseo", alzó la mirada y vio como Akane cerraba los ojos e inflaba las mejillas resaltando más su rubor; "si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde, te diría todo el tiempo lo hermosa que eres…". Él también cerró los ojos. _

_"Yo deseo… demostrar todo lo que siento por ti, Akane". _

_Sopló la velita y el olor de la cera derretida mezclado con el dulce aroma del betún, quedó un rato suspendido en el ambiente. Abrió los ojos y Akane le sonrió de manera tímida antes de desplomarse sobre el tatami. Ranma no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, estaba alelado y fue Nodoka quien se acercó primero y movió ligeramente a la chica para despertarla, pero fue en vano._

_—Kasumi querida, ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto —pidió en voz baja._

_—Yo la llevo. —Ofreció Ranma, rápido se levantó del tatami, apoyó su peso sobre una rodilla y la otra la mantuvo flexionada, con ayuda de Nodoka puso a Akane en sus brazos._

_—¿Necesitas ayuda? —volvió a ofrecer Nodoka._

_—Estoy bien, gracias. —Dijo y subió a la planta alta._

_Abrió la puerta con un poco de trabajo, pues no quería despertar a Akane; cuando entró a la habitación decidió dejar las luces apagadas. Recostó a la chica sobre la cama y la observó durante_ _un largo rato; Akane aun llevaba la ropa de viaje puesta, una blusa de tirantitos bastante holgada y un short de mezclilla ajustado; estuvo tentado en dejarla vestida así, pero sabía lo incómodo que era dormir de esa manera._

_Al pie de la cama estaba la pijama de Akane pulcramente doblada, tomó las dos piezas, el pantalón corto lo dejó sobre la cómoda y la playera sobre la cabecera. Se acercó a ella y despacio comenzó a desvestirla. En otra ocasión hubiese preferido ir a buscar la ayuda de su madre o de alguna de sus próximas cuñadas para semejante tarea, pero por un motivo, no sentía pánico o vergüenza de llegar a verla semidesnuda así que no vio mayor problema en que él mismo la vistiera. Cuando hubo terminado, la cubrió con la manta y acarició su frente._

_—Eres hermosa._

_Akane se removió y abrió los ojos levemente, parpadeando despacio…_

_—Lo siento, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo y…_

_—Nabiki —balbuceó ella y Ranma se dio cuenta que no lo había reconocido en la penumbra._

_—Yo no soy…_

_—Nabiki, ¿los deseos se hacen realidad? —continuó con voz adormilada._

_Ranma asintió._

_—Me alegra mucho… __—sonrió plácidamente__—__ sabes, espero que mi deseo se cumpla._

_—¿Qué deseaste? —tragó en seco, no debía preguntar, pero la curiosidad pudo más._

_Akane respiró largo y profundo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos; Ranma creyó que eso era lo mejor, se levantó del felpudo y de puntillas caminó hacia la puerta._

_—Yo deseé que él fuera feliz…»_

**… — …**

Los dos permanecieron en silencio; Ranma miraba firmemente a Akane esperando que ella pudiera recordar esa noche.

—Eso… eso no es real —murmuró.

—Es real.

Akane se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, ¿cómo es que no podía recordar? Ranma se acercó y la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Es tan real como tú o como yo, debes creerlo —dijo besando su cabeza.

Akane apartó las manos de su cara y rodeó el torso de Ranma correspondiendo al abrazo, dejó correr más lágrimas hasta que su alma se sintió más liviana.

—¿Me crees? —Preguntó en cuando Akane dejó de sollozar, ella asintió contra su pecho.

Ranma se alejó un poco y Akane levantó la vista; él tomo su barbilla y se inclinó hasta que su boca se unió a los labios de ella.

Fue un beso suave y lento que duró apenas un suspiro.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser como eres.

—Eres un bobo.

—Y tú… —Akane se cruzó de brazos esperando la flamante descripción de Ranma hacia su persona— eres hermosa —dijo y comenzó a darle muchos y rápidos besos, y ella comenzó a reír.

—Me haces cosquillas…

**… — …**

Ranma exhaló profundamente, como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso; acarició suavemente la húmeda mejilla de Akane.

—¿Quieres volver a casa? —preguntó, aunque hubiera preferido estar más tiempo a solas con ella, pero ahora sabía con certeza que tenían toda una vida por delante.

Akane asintió y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos por primera vez, y así, juntos caminaron de vuelta al Dojo. Había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones, pero finalmente habían aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso se sentía bastante bien.

Demasiado bien…

—¡Ranma! —exclamó y se detuvo de pronto, su mirada estaba fija en la nada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —respondió alterado.

—¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes…!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ranma… —por fin fijó sus ojos en los de él— podrías haberte librado de la maldición.

—¿Cómo…? —respondió extrañado—. Eso es imposible —aseguró, pero en su voz asomaba un pico de duda.

Akane se golpeó el labio con el dedo, recordando la leyenda de la cajita. —En teoría, no. Bueno, aunque como podrías saber que se cumpliría cualquier deseo por más imposible que pareciera.

Ranma parecía pensárselo.

—Ni siquiera se me había cruzado la idea.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno… supongo que tenía otras cosas en mente…

—Hubiera sido un _buen deseo_.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—En realidad… —musitó acercándose mucho más a Ranma— me gustas tal y como eres.

—¿SÍ…?

—Claro.

—Y no importaría si yo… bueno, ¿fuera a buscar la caja?

Ella negó con una sonrisa y soltó su mano; Ranma corrió como un chiquillo feliz, apenas avanzó un poco y se detuvo, corrió de vuelta hacia a Akane y esta vez, le dio un largo y profundo beso.

—Te amo —dijo y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Akane tenía una sonrisa perenne, observó la figura de Ranma correr hacia al lago y zambullirse ahí en un clavado; se sentó sobre la hierba mirando el reflejo del atardecer sobre el agua y sólo pudo desear...

Realmente nada, no ambicionaba más, tal vez… que los dos pudieran vivir muchos años para poderse amar cada día mucho más.

Sí, eso sería un muy _buen deseo_.

* * *

**… — …**

**Fin.**

**… — …**

* * *

Holi!

Me disculpo por el pequeño retraso, pero tengo la cabeza en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez. Me tocó corregir y editar mucho este capítulo porque parecía _Frankenstein_ y ni puntos ni comas tenía, un completo desastre, pero ya quedo, espero les guste mi cursilería :3

Como dato relevante y que se me paso decir, la cita del anterior capítulo es del libro "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" de Gabriel García Márquez, uno de mis libros favoritos de todos los tiempos, léanlo sino lo han hecho o vuélvanlo a leer si ya lo hicieron.

Como dato irrelevante, la idea original vino de la película "Mentiroso, mentiroso", pero conforme iba avanzando, decidí que lo mejor sería que el propio Ranma deseara mostrar sin tapujos lo que sentía y a mi parecer quedó más bonito y creíble :D

Gracias -miles de ellas-, por sus reviews, disfruto mucho leerlos, así que no olviden dejarlos *3* y ahora procedo a responderlos:

**Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo**, siiii, pidieron algo muy lindo; **James Birdsong**, oh, thankyou sooo much; **Kris** **de** **Andromeda**, gracias a ustedes por tan lindo grupo e interesantes actividades, tu relato me encanto se me hizo hermoso y muy tierno; **Ranma84**, muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado el final, gracias también por comentar mis otras historias; **Shojoranko**, hola sensei!, pues fueron unos deseos muy noños he de admitir, pero fueron de corazón, por cierto desde que leí_ DoCo_ me sembraste la idea de Nabiki y Taro, así que me dije "why not" y deje descansar a Kuno-senpai un rato, así que esta pareja es gracias a ti; **nancyricoleon**, espero que te haya gustado el fic y bueno Akane tiene un corazón muy puro que sería muy difícil que se aprovechara de la situación, le hace falta un empujoncito; **SakuDai**, lamento la demora, pero ya está aquí, ojalá te guste; **GabyCo**, gracias, espero que te hayan gustado sus deseos; **yancy**, jijiji, ya está completito espero lo disfrutes; **SARITANIMELOVE**, sí que caray con Akane, y Nabiki es un personaje tan versátil que puede hacer de todo y me encanta explotar ese lado; **ivarodsan**, gracias ojala te haya gustado el final, saludos; **Ibetzia**, gracias, si esa parte me gustó escribirla jujuuu; **Kaysachan**, sí, el resultado es la mezcla de ambos deseos, yo también quisiera encontrar esas velitas, muchas gracias por comentar; **DanisitaM**, te comprendo, ese trenzudo no escaparía de mis manos :B, pero Akane es bien aguantadora y yo bien malvada jajaja… me halagas mucho y es reciproco, adoro tu historia y tus fanarts uffff! los amo; **hinatacris**, aquí la continuación, espero que te guste; **Marisol** **Salinas**, diste en el clavo en ambos aspectos, ella no se aprovecharía de la situación aunque lo deseara mucho, pero al final todo se revelo, mis disculpas por la demora y muchas gracias por comentar; **AzusaCT**; *-* para mí es un placer leer que les gusta la historia, me da muchos ánimos, gracias por leer y comentar ;)

Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.

**30-05-19**

**Revontuli.**


End file.
